Wrong Turn
by Grey Strap
Summary: What happens if you're anti-love and here comes a crimson-eyed boy who sparks up your interest? What the would you do? NXM
1. Prolugue

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Everyone knows that, right? ;D

**Wrong Turn;**

_Don't be humble; you're not that great. _

_[I forgot who wrote that.]_

_

* * *

_

_Prologue:_

I thought my life was like a fairytale – I have a loving family and incredibly rich parents, the perfect siblings who protects me whenever needed and the perfect girlfriends who makes my world worth-while. With these loving people, who needs enemies?

Often people ask if I'm currently fancying someone or something relevant to that and honestly, I don't fancy anyone 'bout now and never did. It's well, like, I'm not attracted to boys. I'm totally not attracted to them, no matter how amazingly good-looking he or how well-mannered he is. It's just, well, _not_ me.

But I guess people change. It all started when my mother brought me to high-class and luxurious academy; none other than The Alice Academy. It's the prefect academy for those who already have a future for them and the one's whose incredibly wealthy.

Eventually, I met my childhood friends; such as Hotaru, Ana and Nonoko. I can't believe how much they changed – from those really cute dresses and ballet flats to chic yet elegant gowns and stilettos. I, for one, still stick to the ballet flats. For one reason, I can't walk properly in heels and I always trip.

Even though Alice Academy was said to be very decent, that's quite not true. Once you go inside the notorious class B, it's like those clique things wherein there's the cocky jocks, blonde barbies, brainy nerds and there's the average people; neither popular not unpopular, just like me.

Then there's the Hyuuga Natsume, the Principal's pet son. So anything he wants, he always gets them. And whenever he ditches his class, it doesn't bother the teacher. Basically, he almost controls the entire academy. And his barbie girlfriend, Koizumi Luna, the daughter of a rich company owner. They're the _it_ couple of the academy. Even though they're the _it_ couple, Natsume's a playboy. But I guess, barbie doesn't mind.

Everything seems perfect. Except for one – Hyuuga seems like he's coming after me. That's not the only problem, but he's the first guy who ever did spark up my interest and who am attracted to. And that's really weird and awkward. But I'm telling you bluntly, I have _no _love interest and never will.

However, am I being truly frank with myself and with everyone else?

_End of prologue._

_

* * *

_Please review -- that would make me a lot happy. Thaanks :*


	2. Clique makes me sick

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Gakuen Alice, everyone knows that already.

**Wrong Turn;**

_Don't be humble; you're not that great. _

_[I forgot who wrote that.]_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: **

Like what I was saying to mother, Azumi Yuka, I don't need to be in a high-class and well-mannered school, I could be in any school, high-class or low-class, it doesn't matter, as long it has clean washrooms and those big libraries wherein almost book can be found.

"But Mikan dear, you would fit there like your friends Hotaru and the others. Totally definite that there would be clean and extravagant washrooms and giant libraries wherein you can even swim into them and they have those elegant uniforms. And they come with free adorable black leather flats," She persuaded me.

"Fine, do whatever you like to do. As long as it has something relevant to libraries," I sighed, she was never going to stop unless I comply with her, and she's so stubborn.

"Thanks, Mikan dear! You'll definitely won't regret this decision," she then hugged me to a tight bear hug that results to –

"I can't breathe, I need air." As soon as she let go of me, I inhaled a lot of oxygen mixed with carbon dioxide. Goodness, she can really be feminine, but with strength such as hers, it's like she's part man.

"Want to help me to help you pack up?" She asked me. Still wearing that wild grin she has since I was born and until now, it still makes me make a full smile into my face. But she helping me pack my clothes and stuffs, that's no way I'm going to let her do that.

_Never. _She's going to pack those girly dress things and a lot of skirts which I greatly despise to wear since I was the age of five. Instead, I wear a statement shirt and dark denim skinnies and of course, shoes like Converse. Especially the chucks, definitely.

"Umm, no thanks, I can handle packing all of my clothes and stuffs by myself, I can manage to do that," I then scurried off to my room, getting my big red luggage and packing all of my skinnies and a skirt; you may never know that it might be needed for a blanket.

_Fast forward, the next morning:_

"Mikan-nee, tell me if anyone dares to bully you, okay?" Youichi, my younger brother told me while hugging me. Though he's only about twelve years old, he's incredibly smart and already has a fan club of himself. Oh yes, how weird.

"Finally, Mikan can go with me to the academy, I've been waiting to have my adorable sister transfer there. How'd you do it, mother?" he high-five our mom with his big and bright smile just like our mom's is.

"It's was easy. She wasn't even stubborn," she stated proudly with her both of her hands on her waist looking all brave and courageous.

'Yeah, as if I can match up with your stubbornness,' I murmured softly to myself. Fortunately, no one noticed it. Though Youichi giggled while I winked at him and smiled, I'm really lucky to have a stubborn mom such as her, ain't I?

"Let's go, sis, or else we would be late on your first day there. You're so going to love it there!" Tsubasa, my elder brother, said happily and full of spirit. No wonder he's on the football team and captain of the football team, he's so full of school spirit. I won't be surprised if he go as the academy's president.

"Alright, I'm coming. Bye mom, take care of yourself. Don't let those frown lines get any longer," I teased her and chuckled when I saw the expression on her face.

"Just kidding," I nudged her and she was still wearing the expression on her and stormed off to the bathroom mirror to check. I smiled at her antics.

"Kiddo, be good, alright? Don't cause mom any stress or else she would really have those ugly frown lines," I pecked Youichi's left cheek and ruffled his grayish silver hair.

I climbed in Tsubasa's Audi and went off to the academy. I can't believe I'm even going there. I want to go back to my old school; one's that so simple and decent. Especially the friends I've made there who treated me so well like Kyouya and the others.

"So, what're you feeling right now? Excitement?" Tsubasa nudged my shoulder and chuckled.

"I want to go back to my old school." I stated flatly and Tsubasa's smile faded instead it was replaced by a small frown.

"C'mon, Mikan, you'll eventually love this academy better than your old school. Plus, that weird inventor which you call your best friend is there." He told me.

"Don't badmouth her, she's nice. Hotaru, I mean," I glared at him. He can't badmouth my friends, especially Hotaru, even though he's my brother.

"Fine, whatever, and you're going to meet my girlfriend, Harada Misaki," he smiled at the name of his girlfriend. The pink-haired one, the one who has a killer punch and sarcastic punch lines and the one who owned my brother's heart. I like her; she's not like those sluts who flung to my brother.

"Oh yes, Misaki-sempai, I remember her once coming to our house," I told him as I recalled those crazy and funny antics that they do while we were watching a movie in the entertainment room.

"Oh look, here we are. You know where your classroom is, right?" he asked me, it's really a great feeling to have a brother who worries and cares for you, though it's too much sometimes.

"I'm no longer a kid, Tsubasa. I'm already sixteen," I told him as he opened the door for me. Oh wow, the academy is really big. It's like those olden times, wherein they have humungous castles and bridges and amazing gardens or pavilions. My mouth went agape as soon as I saw the library; it's ten times as big as the library in my old school.

"See? It's pretty good here in the academy," Tsubasa interrupted in my trance as I looked at him and a wide smile appeared on my heart-shaped face.

"Yo, Tsubasa," I think that's Reo, Tsubasa's friend since the first grade.

"Hey, Reo, meet my little sister, Mikan," he shoved me in front of him and put his hands on top of my shoulders.

"Well, hello there. You're quite pretty," Reo told me. Now, I remember, he used to be my playmate when I still loved to play in big trees outdoors, he was the one who taught how to climb trees like monkeys.

"Uh, thanks. Look, I better go now or I would be late. Bye Tsubasa, bye Reo-senpai," I waved farewell to them while I go on to the high school department building.

While finding my way there, a lot of people were staring at me. I guess it's there first time seeing a new student here; it's rare to have new students in this academy. Once you went here for kinder, you could never transfer to any other school, even college.

My foot tapped silently on the pavement while I was still walking to my classroom. It's been ten minutes and I'm not even there yet? I'm beginning to be tired already. Alas, I turned to another curve and saw what I've been looking for – Class B.

I saw a blonde teacher waiting outside of the classroom and smiled when he saw me. I was bewildered at the sight of him; he was wearing those chiffon things and pointy shoes. Erasing those thoughts, I smiled a little in reply.

"Welcome to Alice Academy, Mikan-chan," he greeted me in a cheery voice and hugged me. I guess that's his friendly gesture of welcoming me here in the academy. Oh well, I slightly hugged him back.

"Wait here for a second, okay? I'm going to call the attention of class," As he was about to open the door, I took hold of his purple sleeve.

"No. I mean, no need for that," I smiled at him. Hoping he would reconsider.

"You're the shy type. C'mon, it won't be that hard," he tugged his sleeve gently and called the attention of the whole class. Okay, that didn't work as I planned.

"Here's Sakura Mikan-chan. Please warmly welcome her," as if a cue, I went in. Feeling all the stares of the people inside the classroom and some glares, I guess some aren't friendly, are they?

"Sakura Mikan, pleasure to meet all of you," I said politely while doing a quick scan at the people.

Great, it those clique things. The jocks are at the back and rows in front of them are the barbies and rows in front of the barbies are their minions and so on. Seriously, aren't well all the same.

I caught a glimpse of a teenage boy with alluring crimson eyes. Eventually, I stared at those eyes for a brief moment and looked away. Feeling those torturing stares, I look straightly to the clock which is at the back.

"Mikan-chan, please sit anywhere you look, as long as there's a chair. Bye dear students, I have a meeting with all the teachers!" he exclaimed and went out of classroom in a span of five seconds.

I sighed and looked for a vacant chair. Oh look, there's only one, beside the crimson eyed guy. That's the only chair vacant, so no one would mind if I sit there, right?

I sat on the chair next to him, not minding to look or even have a conversation with. Neither do I want a conversation at the guy on my left side. Basically, I want them to think that I'm dumb.

Wrong move for me, I guess. As I saw a girl with straight and shiny ebony hair stand up and pointed her French manicured finger at me, looking so pissed off. Okay, what did I do?

"You can't sit beside my boyfriend, you slut. You're just going to flirt with him. He's mine, so back off, bitch," she told in her colorful language. She is pretty, but she ain't that pretty. Especially with that heavy make-up on her face and solid red lipstick. Yuck, makes me want to puke.

"Excuse me, but I don't even want to have a conversation with him. If you're his girlfriend, mind to be a little careful on you you're talking to? Plus, use your eyes. I clearly don't recall me flirting with him," I told her with a small smile plastered on my face. On the other hand, she gasped and sat down, feeling humiliated for her stupid demeanor.

"You," the boy with the crimson eyes pointed at me. I guess he's going to lecture me on how to talk to his precious girlfriend.

"What?" I asked him, not even minding to look at him. I grabbed a novel from my sling bag and started reading the final chapter to it.

"Tell your stupid brother to apologize to me for disrespecting me." He stated bluntly. An emotionless tone echoed throughout the room, it was cold as ice. Those made me wonder why his tone is like that… but wait, just for disrespecting? Who does he think he is?

"My brother doesn't apologize to cocky bastards like you," I told him with a stern tone. I turned to another page and started reading again. I was about to read the second paragraph when he took my book and threw it into the air.

"Look at me when you're talking. Don't you even know who I am?" he asked me while he stared directly into my hazel eyes. Crimson meets hazel. Oh great.

"As a matter of fact, no and frankly, I don't care too," I told him as I stood and almost retrieved my book from the marble floor when his hand gripped my wrist tightly that sent shocks to my body. What happened? It's just a touch. I shrugged it off and tugged my wrist from his clutches, but he was far too stronger than me.

"You know, I can get you expelled in five seconds flat," he told me. As if that was threatening to me, it would better if I be expelled here. That means I can go back to my old school wherein there's no bastards and bitches.

"That'd be good," I told him as I finally tugged my wrist from him, revealing a good color or red on it.

"Tch," he hissed. He was about to talk again when someone interrupted him. A small yet toneless voice joined in.

"No matter what you tell her, Hyuuga, she won't feel threaten," the voice said. That voice seems familiar; it can't be her, right? No one told me that she would be my classmate. It's –

"Imai Hotaru," I looked at her. She still looks the same except her hair is shorter and is neatly away from her face due to the silver headband she's wearing, she grew taller too. And those deep violet eyes are still the same.

"Took awhile for you to notice, dimwit," she told me. She still calls me a dimwit at the age of sixteen. She's been calling me that since the age of five. Doesn't it bore you to keep repeating the same nickname for eleven years?

"You know the Ice Queen?" a boy with green hair asked me while I nodded.

"She's my childhood friend," I added.

"So the Ice Queen can have friends, huh," the one with the black hair joined in. Can't she see the moment here? Oh well, like anyone does.

"Know what, if you have nothing good to say, just shut up. It's rude to interrupt a conversation," I told her while glaring at her as she 'humph'.

"Look like little girl here is all too well-mannered," Hyuuga butted in. Little girl? Is he blind? I'm already sixteen and he dares call me little.

"At least I'm not like an ass like you are and you're girlfriend," I faced him and raised an elegant brow at him.

_[The sound of the recess bells rang]_

But no one went outside; all of them were absorbed in an argument in the classroom. Since I'm pretty hungry myself, I got my book and shoved it to my sling bag and sling it to my shoulder, making my blouse with the blazer on a bit crumpled.

"Pardon me then," I told them and went out off the room. And off to the cafeteria.

"Oi, I'm not done talking with you," Hyuuga said to me as I was nearing the door.

"Doesn't matter," I said in reply and smirked a little. Enjoying him being so annoyed and pissed off.

"Dimwit," Hotaru said in my direction, as I looked back at her and smiled.

**End of chapter one;**

* * *


End file.
